In loving memory
by CofeeMcLabone
Summary: Written for the Quartie ficathon. Based in a prompt from Quartie's forum: hurt/comfort, funeral, Artie sings "In loving memory " -Alter Bridge
1. Cancer

**This is my first contribution for the Quartie Ficathon based on one prompt from the Quartie's forum. I hope you like it. I made a lot of corrections, but I'm sorry for any mistake I could have missed. English is no my first language , after all.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated my first story in a really long time. I'm just stuck. Really stuck. I've been trying to write another chapter the entire last week...but anything seems right. I'll keep trying.**

**I'm planning to make this a multi-chapter...so let me know what you think**

**Review please! :)**

**I don't own GLEE, or any other characters**. **I Just love them.**

**I don't own the song either (In loving memorie-Alter Bridge)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So…Artie's coming tomorrow?-"Little Quinn Fabray , and his twin brother Anthon were watching Star Wars episode IV, for the fiftieth time, when the little girl found the courage to ask.

Artie was Anthon's best friend since they were 2 years old. Artie had always been really nice to Quinn, but Anthon had spent every single minute of his life with her…he didn't want to spend school hours with her too.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Do you want to play with us? We need a Princess Leia, you know? And the other girls are stupid, they think Princess Leia is some whining girl waiting in a tower for someone to rescue her…"

It was the first time Artie invited her to play. They were five. She tried to say something , but she just stared at him, shaking and grining…and before she could compose herself, her kind bother answered for her.

"We don't need a princess Leia, Art. All the girls are stupid, including Quinn."

"But she likes Star Wars-"Artie defended her.

"Yeah. She also likes ponnies, and pink , and Thinkerbell"he took Artie by the wrist and took him away.

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

But now everything was different. The last year had been totally different. Who could have guessed that a little word would do such a difference?

_Cancer_

Quinn , now eight years old, still had no idea what that word meant. She just knew that since that word was pronounced her brother had gotten really sick, and bald, and scared. And that she loved him more than ever.

* * *

"You know he's" Anthon answered, laughing.

When everyone at school found out about him being sick, they stopped being friendly with him, they always ran away from him, like the cancer was contagious. Or like he was going to fall dead at any second. Everyone but Artie. And Quinn. They were the "Three Musketeers".

After his response, they felt silent. A really uncomfortable one. They weren't even watching the movie anymore. She was looking at his brother's bedroom door, trying to find a good excuse to leave , and he was staring at a picture of the three of them…they were in the park…it was taken the day the doctors told his parents the cancer was in remission

"_They were so wrong"-_ he thought, bitterly.

"You know Quinn, is ok that you like him" He said softly, grabbing her hand, but without looking at her. She didn't look at him either. She was blushing…and felt really stupid. She didn't try to deny it. It was that obvious.

"I can't believe you said that" she didn't mean to say that out loud.

"I want him to be a part of this family. Mom and dad are gonna miss me when I'm gone. They need another son and he is the only one I can accept".

Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe he was thinking about dying. He was so young…he had a lot of things to do yet. He wanted to be a Jedi, he wanted to have a snake as a pet and to climb the Everest…dying was for old people. People that had made their dreams come true.

"Are you asking me to steal him away from his parents?"It was the smallest of her concerns, but she didn't want to argue with him. He wasn't going anywhere anyways.

"No, silly. I'm just saying my parents will get an awesome son when you marry him" He wasn't joking. In fact, Quinn had never saw him so secure , so serious. She let go his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tony…do you know that you have fever?"

"Can you go get mom?"He said, trying to smile…and failing misserably.

"Of course" She got up , and just when she was about to leave the room…

"I love you, little sister"-He said, even when he was just ten minutes older than her.

" I love you too"She blew him a kiss.

She ran to her parents's room, somehow knowing that he was worst than ever. She was never able to find the reason that inspired that tought…maybe his expression, the way he talked to her, the way he was breathing…

"Mommy! Tonny has fever again"-she said, without suspecting that the talk he and Tony had…was his last .

* * *

"Anthonny Joseph Fabray was a loving son, caring brother…" Quinn heard the priest, but his voice seemed to come from the end of the sea. She was crying so hard that even breathing seemed difficult. She didn't understand why no other member of her family was crying. She knew they all cried the day before, when no one was watching, but still…being sad because of the loss of someone as important as Tonny wasn't something to be ashamed of.

"He 'll always live in the memory of his parents. Judy and Russell, in his sisters 's Victoria and Quinn…"

_Why didn't he mention Artie?_ Quinn thought, upset. Artie was the only real friend Anthon had. The only one that stood by his side every moment of that awful year. Of course all his classmates were now there in the funeral, crying and hugging their mothers…but they were mean to him the day he came to class without hair. They never played with him , affraid of getting sick too.

Artie took her hand, and suddenly , breathing seemed so much easier. Without saying anything to prevent her, he let go her hand, but just to put that arm around her shoulders, then took her hand again. She put her other hand around his waist

He started singing, in a really low voice, in her ear , so she was the only one able to hear him. She smiled a little. She had singing lessons since she was five, and she thought she was good at it…but Artie…he was so good, without needing lessons, and without realizing how much talent he had. She always asked him to sing to her , but he never wanted to. He just sang when he tought no one was hearing.

_**I've never knew what it was to be alone, no**_

_**Cause you were always there for me**_

_**You were always there waiting**_

_**And ill come home and I miss your face so**_

_**Smiling down on me**_

_**I close my eyes to see**_

_**And I know, you're a part of me**_

_**And it's your song that sets me free**_

_**I sing it while I feel I can't hold on**_

_**I sing tonight cause it comforts me**_

_**I carry the things that remind me of you**_

_**In loving memory of**_

_**The one that was so true**_

_**Your were as kind as you could be**_

_**And even though you're gone**_

_**You still mean the world to me**_

_**I've never knew what it was to be alone, no**_

_**Cause you were always there for me**_

_**You were always there waiting**_

_**But now I come home and it's not the same, no**_

_**It feels empty and alone**_

_**I can't believe you're gone**_

She didn't know the song but the lyrics were beautiful. And perfect. And the fact he was singing this about someone that was so special for both of them , and that he was doing it just for her, made it so much better.

* * *

That night, she begged to her mother to let Artie sleep with her. She felt so scared of being alone in that room for the first time…when Anthon got sick, their parents thought it was for the best to make Quinn move to her sisiter's room, that way she wouldn't bother her brother and he'll rest better. That way he would get better sooner .

But now that he wasn't going to get better, they decided to gave her her room back. And it hurt. So many memories were left in that room…his Pictures, his books, his toys…his clothes, his bed…

The room had two individual beds, sepparated by a table that held a lamp.

Artie was trying to sleep in his best friends's bed , but at the same time, he knew he wasn' t going to be able to do it. Quinn was crying again. It was obvious that she was trying really hard to stop, or that she tried to hide her tears from him…but he knew it was the best for her to just…be sad for a while. She needed that.

He thought her parents shouldn't have let her stay in that room until they took away Anthon's stuff…but after a minute he also thought that maybe seeing that everything was gone…like his brother never existed ,would probably been harder for the little girl.

"Artie?"

"Yes, Quinnie?"

"I'm cold"

"Do you want me to go ask your mom for another blanket?"

"No. I have four already. Could you just…come and lay next to me? I don't wanna be alone…and you are always so warm…"

And it was true. His mother was always complaining about how anytime she was near him , she started sweating. He stood up and obeyed the little girl. She was laying in her left side and he just did the same, hugging her from her back.

"Much better" she said , closing her eyes. And after a minute or so , she asked him " Artie , do you believe in heaven?"

He didn't have to think about it

"Yes"

"Do you think Anthon is there?"

"I'm sure"

"Do you think he's a Jedi there?"

"He is, And he has a snake, and he's now reaching the top of the Heaven's Everest"

"And one day we'll see him again"

"We'll go find him someday"

"Toguether?"

"Toguether"

"Artie…could you sing to me again?"

He didn't need to ask her which song. It was "their song" now . It will always be. He closed her eyes and started singing.

_**And I know, you're a part of me**_

_**And it's your song that sets me free**_

_**I sing it while I feel I can't hold on**_

_**I sing tonight cause it comforts me**_

_**I'm glad he set you free from sorrow**_

_**I'll still love you more tomorrow**_

_**And you will be here with me still**_

_**And what you did you did with feeling**_

_**And You always found the meaning**_

_**And you always will**_

_**And you always will**_

_**And you always will**_

"You have the best voice ever" she said" You'll be a singer when you grow up. Promisse me".

"I promisse you, Quinnie"

"I'll be a singer too. And I'll marry you" she said, simply. He blushed but didn't dissagree…he liked Quinn since the first time they talked . But didn't think she liked him back.

"I love you" He said. And he meant it.

"I love you too"And after that, Quinn was finally able to sleep

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up after hearing someone calling her name. But she remembered being in the bed with Artie. And the voice that was calling her was a woman's voice…her mom's voice.

She oppenned her eyes, and realized that Artie was no longer on her bed…he wasn't in her room either.

"Quinn , we have to go to the hospital"

"But I feel fine. Can we go to Artie's instead?

Her mom was shaking. Quinn didn't know what was happening but she was getting really scared.

"I know you're fine, sweety. It's Artie the one who's not."

"But he was fine last night…"

"He was. But earlier today his mother came to pick him up. They had to go his aunt's wedding"

"Did he broke a leg dancing or something?"She said, trying to think that whatever was going on , wasn't that bad.

" He never arrived to the wedding ,sweety. He and her mom got into a pretty bad car crash. Some drunk driver…"

But Quinn didn't listen anything about the drunk driver, he was crying harder than ever. Anthon was dead, Artie was the only friend she had left…

"Is he gonna die?" She asked.

"There's a big chance. He's really hurt" She admitted .

Quinn hugged her mom, whising she had been in the car with him. Or that she had woke up and begged his mom to let him skip the wedding, so he could stay with her.

"But he promissed…" He couldn't die. He said they would meet Anthon toguether.

_**And I know, you're a part of me**_

_**And it's your song that sets me free**_

_**I sing it while I feel I can't hold on**_

_**I sing tonight cause it comforts me **_


	2. I'll still love you more tomorrow

**So I got my first reviews. And my first alerts for the story too. Thank you very much. Hainsy your prompt really inspired me I'm glad you liked it, also thank you Starz of Draco for your kind words.**

**Thank you for everyone that put the story in the alerts.**

**Keep reviewing and telling me what you think. I think that , that way I would be able to do a better job with this story**

**For the "Mamma who bore me" readers, thank you for your patience, I'm still working on it.**

**well this story, is for the Quartie ficathon, I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any characters. I also don't own the song "In loving memorie" Alter Bridge.**

* * *

Little Quinn believed in God. She believed in him …but she hated to go to church. She also fell sleep many times before praying. That changed when Anthon got sick. When she was good, and got good grades, prayed and went to church, Anthon seemed to get better. She really believed that…well, until he died.

"I'm gonna be the best girl ever…just save him, I know you can do it" Quinn was praying in the hospital, sitting next to her sister Victoria. Judy, her mom, was across the hall, hugging Harry(Artie's dad and Judy's best friend since high school) while he cried. Quinn was crying too, while Victoria seemed bored to death , sending texts to her boyfriend.

"He's not gonna die just because you didn't do your math homework, freak" Victoria said, keeping her eyes in her cellphone "He's gonna die because he broke his back and hit his head pretty hard against the front seat".

Quinn cried even harder. Suddenly she felt someone's arms around her. Her mom's arms.

"Where's Harry?"little Quinn whispered.

"He had to go talk to Artie's doctor sweety"she kissed her daughter's head "And you miss, are going to be grounded for a month for your funny comment" she said to Victoria.

"Telling the truth is not a sin" Victoria said, under her breath, Judy didn't hear her. But Quinn did.

"Marry Zach already"Quinn said "that way he is going to deal with you instead of us"

"I can't wait either. Believe me" she said, laughing.

Quinn didn't like her older sister at all. She was rude to her…to her parents, to her teachers. She was always failing school, and Quinn was sure she had cheated on her boyfriend, Zach. But Quinn never said anything because she was sure no one else would love her…and she really wanted her to get married and move away.

"Is Elizabeth ok?" Quinn asked her mother. Elizabeth was Artie's mom.

"Yes. She's just unconscious. She needs to rest"

"I'm glad" And she was, she felt guilty for thinking that it was unfair Artie's mom was ok and he wasn't , so she tried to keep that thought out of her mind.

"I'm going to go pick Joey of the school. Ok sweety?" Judy said, while she let go Quinn. Joey was Artie's little brother. He was too young to behave properly , specially in a wedding,so Elizabeth left him in the kindergarden before going to pick up Artie from Quinn's house.

In that moment Quinn remembered that day was Wednesday. So her mother let her skip school…maybe because she knew Quinn was really sad . And tired. But she couldn't relieve Artie's mom let him skip school too because of…a wedding? Why did she do that? If she had made him go to school, he would be safe. He would be healthy.

Before her mother went away, Quinn took her wrist.

"He can't die, right mommy?"She said, tears falling from her cheeks."He's the best boy I know"

With this comment, Judy Fabray finally cried infront of her daughters. She had cried like an insane woman at night, when Victoria and Quinn couldn't see her…she didn't want to cry infront of them because she felt like she had to be stronger that that. But that comment was too much. Anthon didn't deserve to die…and Artie either.

"People don't die because they're bad, baby. People die because god has other plans for them"

"Is there a possibility God has the same plan as us? Because we have one, mommy…"

"Only time will tell, honey. But no matter what, Anthon and Artie will always love you. And your mommy too" She kissed Quinn's cheek and then left the room. She really needed to go pick her best friend's little boy.

Victoria tried her hardest not to cry, and even if her sister didn't see them , a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. Of course Victoria missed Anthon. She was really close to him, ok, maybe closer before the cancer because she felt sick whenever she saw him in bad shape…but she always loved him. She will always do.

"Come here Quinnie"she said, with her arms wide open. Quinn felt like it must be some kind of trick…but she really needed a hug. And Victoria was her sister after all. So she gave up .

"Do you wanna hear some music, little one?"She said, with Quinn still in her arms; the little girl just nodded.

Victoria broke the hug just to take her bag from the floor and look for her discman.

"There you go" she said, after she finally found it "put the headphones on".

Quinn obeyed, she was sure music was going to be a good comfort. Just what she needed. It was Artie's favorite thing in the World, he always introduced her to new artists…he knew so much about music!( because his father was a producer).

"It's not my cd. Is Zach's , he left it there a couple of days ago. It's not my cup of tea, but it's not that bad either" Victoria explained.

Quinn smiled softly and closed her eyes …she knew that song. It was "their" song.

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no_

_Cause you were always there for me_

_You were always there waiting_

_And ill come home and I miss your face so_

_Smiling down on me_

_I close my eyes to see_

_And I know, you're a part of me_

_And it's your song that sets me free_

_I sing it while I feel I can't hold on_

_

* * *

_

Quinn didn't want to do anything. Just to lay there beside him. He was sleeping, and the doctor told her that she needed to be careful, that his condition was delicate. She tried to be as far from him as the bed let her. But she needed to see him. For her, him being alive was a Miracle. It was her Miracle, the one that God gave her. She will be the best Catholic girl ever for now on. She knew he was hurt, but the doctors hadn't told her he wasn't going to walk anymore. She just saw all the adults cry…like really hard. She didn't know what they were crying about. He was alive, wasn't he?

"Quinnie?" He whispered, with his eyes barely open. He was really weak.

"Hi Artie" Hi Artie? What was that? She had so many things to say to him, and all she had mannaged to say was , Hi Artie? What a fool!

"Mom?"he asked, feeling an awful pain in his back, tired as fuck and having an horrible headache.

"Your parents had to go home for a little while for some more clothes" she said"you've been here for almost a week now"

"What happenned?" everything was a blur in that moment.

"You were in a car crash. Don't you remember?" she panicked. For an instant she thought that maybe he had lost his memory…and then she felt really silly, because she remembered he just had called her Quinnie five seconds ago.

"Now I do. Is my mom ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Baby? Do you have fever , Artie? She remembered that when Anthon had fever he started talking nonsense.

"My mom's pregnant" He said, simply "she found out the day Anthon passed away" he wasn't sure if talking about Anthon was right yet…but he didn't want to act like his best friend never existed "I made a phonecall to tell both of you.."

"When I told you he died" She understood " I'm sure the baby is ok. Nothing happened to your mom"

He smiled. Or at least that was what Quinn thought because he barely moved his lips…he looked so devastated, so helpless…

"I'm sorry" she said, while she took her hand away from his leg. She was supposed to keep away from him as much as possible.

"That my mom's pregnant? I'm not" He said, before realizing that he was being really selfish "I'm sorry Quinnie, I shouldn't be talking about it, you just lost your brother. Maybe we can call mine Anthon in honor…"

Quinnie wasn't offended. The thought didn't even cross her mind. Her friend was ok and his family too, that was the important thing right now.

" I wasn't talking about that…I had my hand in your leg. Maybe I hurt you, they told me not to…"

"You…had…a hand on my leg?" he said, scared to death. She nodded, with eyes wide open" I didn't feel anything"

"I'm happy it didn't hurt…"

"No Quinnie, you don't understand" he said " i didn't feel anything…I didn't feel your hand"

"Maybe the medicine…"

"Touch it again, Quinnie, please"he said.

She didn't understand the problem. If it didn't hurt, it was right, right? But she obeyed her friend because he looked scared.

"Do you feel this?" She said, with her hand still on his leg. He just shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she said , taking her hand away from his leg, and then she put it above one of his hands.

"I can't move them. My legs" he said, closing his eyes.

"Maybe they're broken" she said, getting scared too.

"When they're broken they hurt. I broke mine when I was six" he said, terrified.

"Maybe they gave you some medicine to stop the pain" she said "you'll see, I'm gonna take this blanket away and your legs are gonna have casts" She did what she said…but the casts weren't anywhere. And Artie saw that.

"What's wrong with me Quinnie?With them?" He said, pointing his legs.

Quinn put the blanket back on its place. She never heard something like that before…so he didn't feel his legs…and he wasn't able to move them?But they were there…

"I'm sure they're ok, according to my sister you just hit your head and broke your back" well, now he had a reason why did that hurt.

Judy Fabray came in. She just took Joey to the bathroom for a couple of minutes and now she was back.

"Quinnie, get off the bed" she said, really serious. Quinn obeyed in that instant. She made her way to the door and Judy was about to go out of the room with both kids, when Artie talked to her.

"Wait, Ms. Fabray" he said, weakly.

"It's Judy, honey. Just Judy"

"Judy..Don't leave me alone. Please. I'm scared"

"I'm not gonna leave you alone, honey. I'm just gonna go get your doctor. He must know you're awake" she smiled sadly.

He wanted her to leave Quinn in the room. But he knew she wasn't going to let that happen. She was scared her daughter will hurt him.

And in that moment his parents came into the room. He saw they began crying when they saw he was awake. They made their way to his bed and his dad stared at him while his mother went on her knees , took one of his hands and kissed it.

"I'm gonna get the doctor" Judy said again, taking Quinn and Joey away.

Quinnie thought that , it didn't matter how many years she'll live, she would never cry as much. Or as harder. And she knew that she'll miss her brother, and she'll love him…and that she will forever be in love with that little broken boy that was laying in the hospital bed. And that she , will forever feel guilty of what happened to him.

"But…never is a long time. How can you tell he's never gonna walk again?" She was talking to her mother, she had just explained her that her best friend was paralyzed…and what that meant.

"Because his injury is… not that uncommon sweety, and no one that has had it has ever recovered."

"But Artie is special" She said, believing it with all her heart.

"Sweety , I need you to promise me you're not gonna give him false hope. It happened. And I know it's terrible, and that he doesn't deserve this, but he has the strenght necessary to live with his paralysis. Don't make this harder than it is already. Let him know that you still love him, that you accept him. That's what he needs right now."

She just nodded. Cleaning her face, She gave her mother a little smile , trying to show her that she was ready to go see him again. Her mother didn't let her go for the past two hours because she looked terrible and she didn't want Artie to see Quinn that way.

"Ok, come on" She said, offering her hand to her daughter.

"Hey" she said to Artie when they came back in the room. She didn't see him fighting with his tears because he was looking at the opposite side of the room. When he felt ready he faced her.

"I'll totally understand If you don't want to be friends with me anymore" he said, when Judy left the two of them alone.

Quinn wasn't sure about what was he talking about.

"You don't want to be friends with me anymore? She said, sadly.

"Of course I do. But I'm not gonna be a really funny person to be around anymore" he said, really serious.

She took a seat in the chair that was near his bed.

"You're still the same old Artie. We can still make jokes, and watch movies , and draw…" she took his hand.

"But I can't play soccer, or run…or.."

"I never liked to play soccer that much anyways, and you either…it was like..Anton's thing, not ours"

"I'm gonna be on a wheelchair Quinnie, I think it's just a little sad for you to spend all your time with a cripple."

"I'll be happy to push you whenever you need it" she said.

"Are you sure? " he said. It was hard for him to believe someone as kind and good existed…but he knew that if somebody as good existed it was Quinny. His Quinny.

"I've never been so sure of anything" She said .

"Come here" he said, pointing to his bed.

"They told me not to"

"You won't hurt me" he said. Quinn smiled and obeyed the little boy, once he was next to him, he took her hand again.

"So, when are you going back to school? Everyone misses you" She said, wishing that the question wouldn't bother him.

"I have no idea" he said, and for his tone , Quinn was sure he wan't angry at her for the question "The doctor said I have to be here for a while, and then I have to go to a therapy center" Quinn didn't know what a therapy center was. But it didn't sound cool, and Artie didn't seem thrilled with the idea.

"What's that?" She found the courage to ask.

"It's a place where they're gonna help me learn how to do things by myself withouth legs, you know? Like taking showers and stuff. They also said I have to get stronger to push myself around"

Quinnie felt horrified. Just in that moment she realized how manny things in her daily live required the use of her legs. It wasn't just "walking" the problem.

"I'm gonna feel like such a baby" he tried to laugh…but the noise that came out sounded like everything but that.

"I'm gonna help you" she said "Now try to sleep. My mom told me you really needed to rest"

He closed his eyes, with Quinn's hand still in his, and Quinnie, knowing he'll have a hard time sleeping began singing in a really low voice.

_And I know, you're a part of me_

_And it's your song that sets me free_

_I sing it while I feel I can't hold on_

_I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

_I'm glad he set you free from sorrow_

_I'll still love you more tomorrow_

_And you will be here with me still_

_And what you did you did with feeling_

_And You always found the meaning_

_And you always will_

_And you always will_

_And you always will_

And for the first time after since the doctor delivered him the terrible news Artie Abrams felt he was going to be ok. He had Quinn Fabray's hand between his. He'll marry that little girl one day. Because she was the only thing that mattered to him right now. And he loved her like no one has ever loved anybody.

And after thinking that, Artie Abrams was finally able to sleep.


	3. And you always will

**Chapter three everyone!**

**Thanks to every person that put this story in his/her favorites/alerts. It really means a lot.**

**For the "Mamma who bore me" readers: I think I finally know what's going to happen. I'll publish the next chapter latter this week.**

**Please review because I need to know what you like about this story and what you don't like. Once more, thank you Starz for Draco for your words. I'm sorry for the spelling issues and for the grammar mistakes, I fixed some, hopefully all.I tried to be more careful about that in the chapter.**

**I really enjoyed this chapter ,I hope all of you do too.**

**After this chapter things are gonna change. A lot. You'll se 16 years old Artie and Quinn , and you'll see what changed between them across the years, and which situations made them remember what they used to have..and you'll also see if they'll be able to win that back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, the song used in this story or any of the characters , I just love the show, the characters (Quinn and Artie are my faves) and the cast (Kevin and Dianna the most) and I think Kevanna/ Quartie have awesome chemistry.**

**I also did this for the Quartie ficathon, based in a prompt requested by hainsy in the Quartie forum.**

* * *

"Mommy! Hurry up! It's Tuesday and it's almost five!" Little Quinn Fabray was standing in the garage , next to her mother's car with a gigantic basket next to her, resting on the floor.

The basket was so big it took her half an hour to be able to take it from the kitchen to the garage…how was she going to be able to carry that thing across the therapy center? She never even thought about that. She just knew that everything that she was taking on it was absolutely necessary: some cupcakes ( the food there was absolutely horrible), books, movies, coloring books …a teddy bear.

"Quinn Wynne Fabray, you're not taking that…thing to the center" Judy had never seen that basket. She didn't buy it, so maybe Quinn convinced her father to do it.

"But Artie looked really bored the last time we saw him" Judy knew he was not bored. He was exhausted. He had been trying to learn how to get off the bed and into his chair all day long without any success.

"It's just matter of practice. Your mommy will help you until you are able to do it" Judy Fabray heard before she and her daughter came into the room.

But Judy Fabray didn't say anything to her daughter. She was so happy because it was finally the day of the week she was allowed to see her best friend…her mother didn't have the heart to make all her happiness disappear.

"Ok Quinnie, you can give him the basket. But I'm gonna carry it until we're in his room. You 're gonna break in two if you keep …" Judy took the basket off the floor …and almost broke in two herself. It was that heavy.

"Quinn you put Oswald here by mistake"

Oswald was Quinn's favorite toy since age 3. She carried that stuffed animal around all day long when she was younger. After a couple of her classmates kidnapped Oswald for an entire week, Quinn realized that school wasn't a safe place for bears. But she slept with Oswald every day. Her mother had tried her hardest to make her understand she was a big girl and she didn't need a stuffed animal in order to sleep.

"You're seven yers old. Seven" She said to her a year ago " you don't need a Teddy bear to.."

"He's not a Teddy Bear , he's Oswald. Daddy! Mommy wants to keep Oswald to herself! Stealing is a sin, you said it! "

Judy came back to reality when she saw her daughter's big hazel eyes staring first at Oswald, then at her.

"It wasn't a mistake . If they don't allow me to be with him everyday, I want him to have Oswald. He's gonna take care of Artie"

Judy felt really moved, she almost cried but didn't let let the tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll like Oswald's company"

Little Quinnie almost rolled her eyes…but she didn't, thinking that the gesture will make her mother mad. And if her mother was mad she wasn't going to take her to go see Artie. But Quinnie didn't understand her mother's attitute, so in her eyes it was ok for an 8 year old boy to have a stuffed bear, but it wasn't right for a seven year old girl? Adults can be so …absurd sometimes.

"Everyone loves Oswald" she said really serious, and then she got into her mother's car. She didn't see her mother's radiant smile after she said those words.

"Artie!" Quinn found her friend sitting on his bed, eating some salad. It was a little late , but he had been in therapy until an hour ago.

"Quinnie" Artie was smiling. And it wasn't that weak smile he gave her the first days he was conscious. It was a sincere smile, and Quinn was so happy for that. But Judy, who was older and wiser knew his smile wasn't exactly the same. He had grown up so much that couple of weeks…he seemed sweeter, but tired and more patient. She smiled softly at him and then left the two of them alone.

"I have a surprise por you" she said, leaving the basket she was holding next to him.

"Wait Quinnie…you put Oswald here by mistake" he said, exactly the same way her mother had said the exactly same words moments ago.

"It wasn't a mistake, I want you to have it. That way you'll remember me when I'm not here"

"Thank you"he said"I always think about you Quinnie. I miss you like crazy when you're not here"

"I miss you too, I wish they gave me permission to be here everyday"

"You're not missing anything Quinnie" he stared at his legs " I can barely do anything. It's harder than I thought"

A nourse came in , and Artie looked really frustrated. They knew it was his time with Quinnie, what was she doing here?

"Artie you have to change position now" The woman didn't want to embarrass him infront of his friend, but it was absolutely necessary for him to change position every hour, to prevent any complications.

"Can we wait until…"She was looking at Quinn desperately, wishing the nurse would understand him.

"No, Artie. It has to be every hour …You know the possible complications of your condition"

He knew the nurse was right. He just nodded and blushed a little. He didn't want Quinn to look at that. He decided to ask her to leave, but he felt so ashamed that he didn't look at her.

"Quinnie can you wait outside for a little?"

"No I can't" Quinn was stubborn. And knew what she wanted. And everything she wanted was her friend to be ok, to have the best live he could have…and she wanted him to be comfortable with his new life, to be comfortable around her .She wanted him to know he had nothing to be ashamed of. That she admired him,

The nurse looked at Artie and he nodded again. There was no way he would be rude to Quinn , so he coudn't obligate her to leave the room. The nurse took the little table that held his food off the bed and then she took the blanket away from his legs.

Quinnie watched without blinking while the nurse helped him ,with all the care of the world ,and after a moment, Artie was now resting on his left side,facing Quinn. She put the blanket back on its place.

"Thank you" he whispered.

" See you in a while, sweety" she said, feeling a little broken hearted. She really liked that little boy. He was so brave, and smart…and never complained about anything…

And finally, Quinn saw him crying. He closed his eyes and hugged Oswald pretty hard, Quinn knew he was embarrassed of his tears. But he just felt like everything was too much…he was so tired .

"Quinn I don't want you to see me this way. Can you go, please? I'm gonna convince them to let you come see me on Friday"

"I'm not gonna leave you this way" she said, firmly"I'm not gonna just walk away when you feel bad."

She , gently wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks with her right hand, and when she was about to take her hand away, he put one of his hands above it firmly.

* * *

When Elizabeth Abrams came into her son's room she panicked. She yelled some dirty word at first, but after realizing other people with problems as big as her son's –or even bigger- didn't need to listen to her ,she put both of her hands above her mouth, almost bitting them. Artie was not there.

For almost half an hour she, helped by two nurses , looked for the little boy, expecting the worst. Maybe he had fallen from his chair and he was hurt. Or maybe he tried to go to the bathroom and he had hit his head against the floor and he was unconcious or maybe…

Finally they found him. He was in the back yard of the building , sitting in the grass, while Quinn Fabray was telling him some story in such an enthusiastic way, she had stood up , and was almost acting the entire scene for him

"And then Puck kissed her. On the lips. So disgusting. Right? Of course Rachel started crying, and when the teacher asked her why , she mumbled something I…think she said the first kiss was the most important. And that she wanted to meet her Prince first. Can you believe that? I mean…" Quinn Fabray interrupted her story when she saw the three adults staring at them. They didn't look happy.

"How did you get here?" A couple of tears where shinning inside Ms. Abrams eyes. At the moment she didn't realize that her son looked happy for the first time in weeks , for her the only think that mattered was how fragile he looked. He had lost a lot of weight, was really pale, and his eyes were surronded by dark circles.

"I finally did it" He said, smiling" I got off the bed and into the chair".

"It was awesome" Quinn Fabray smiled proudly at her friend.

"She helped me into the grass" He said, while his eye shinned, looking at Quinnie "but I told her not to push my chair. I came here all by myself. My arms hurt a little but…"

Elizabeth Abrams was furious. She didn't even want to imagine how the hell an 8 year old had helped her paraplegic son into the ground. Was she stupid? Didn't she realize he wasn't a normal boy anymore? That he needed special care? That he had special needs?

"I think is time for you to go home" Elizabeth said to Quinn. The little girl just stared at her with the eyes really open . It wasn't time ;she normally stayed with Artie until eight o'clock. It was 7 at the time.

"It's not, Ms Abrams" she said, shily, looking at her friend . She knew Elizabeth was mad, but she didn't understand the reason. Elizabeth was normally so sweet and kind, and after the accident she was always yelling at people, angry at Harry, and sometimes she even got jealous of his friendship with Judy…" And my mommy told me that if I did my homework right I could stay a little longer"

"She can't promise you that. You can't come here and risk his well being" Elizabeth didn't hear Judy and Harry coming into the graden, behind her. They looked surprised…and not in a good way.

"Liz…you can't yell at an eight year old like that" Harry said, looking at his wife in the eye. She never realized she was yelling. Her son took Quinn's hand and pulled her …she landed in his lap. That was the last thing she was going to just let happen.

"Our son is not normal anymore, Harry. And that girl has to stop pretending that nothing has changed, or she's gonna kill him…"

Quinn heard Artie crying. She thought that his mother had said the cruelest thing she had heard in her entire life. Of course she knew Artie's life was never gonna be the same. And of course it mattered…but she would never kill him. She loved him. She was just an eight year old girl, but she understood she had to be careful around him. She didn't just throw him into the ground…

"Come here, Liz" Harry put his arm sround his wife's shoulders and then they made their way into the center "let the nurses do their job". Judy walked behind them , in silence.

Quinn stood up, withouth daring to look at anybody, just at her feet. The nurses helped Artie into the chair. Quinn felt it again. That pain on her chest. She was able to hide it, but when she saw Artie in the chair for the firt time, a couple of hours ago, she felt sick. She felt like that wasn't right that it wasn't fair…it wasn't easy for her to just walk beside him while he struggled to keep up with her.

"Quinnie, can you give me a push, please? " he said exhausted. The nurses felt bad for the little girl. She looked miserable. Quinn just nodded and went behind her friend to take the handles of his chair. She kissed his head and obeyed. The nurses followed them , a couple of steps behind.

"Always" she stammered.

"Quinnie...do you think I'm normal?" He said in a really low voice, he didn't want the nurses to hear him.

"No" she said sincerely. She almost felt his dissapoinment"but I'm not either. Who wants to be normal anyways?" and then she heard it, her favorite sound in the entire World. His laugh. She hadn't heard it in weeks, and she was getting scared, thinking that maybe, she will never hear it again.

And without really realizing what she was doing Quinn began singing. In a really low voice. At that moment she was just over the moon because she heard her favorite person laugh. She even forgot about Elizabeth's rude words for a while.

_And I know, you're a part of me_

_And it's your song that sets me free_

_I sing it while I feel I can't hold on_

_I sing tonight cause it comforts me_

She just knew she was singing after she heard Artie take the lead in the next verse of the song

_I'll still love you more tomorrow_

_And you will be here with me still_

_And what you did you did with feeling_

_And You always found the meaning_

_And you always will_

That night before Quinn Fabray was able to sleep she thought about Rachel Berry and her little "Prince Charming" speech. Was Artie Quinn's Prince Charming? If he wasn't ,then Quinn didn't need one.

Because Artie was the only one that made her that happy. Because he was the only one that knew how hard was for her Anthon's loss. And because he remained alive when she needed him so bad.

Before falling sleep, Artie thought about Quinn's story. Artie didn't believe the first kiss was the most important. He thought the most important must be the one given by the person you loved. And he loved Quinn Fabray. Because she made him feel stronger, like he had a reason to live. Because she knew the pain the loss of his legs caused him, and loved him anyway.


End file.
